Getting Them Together
by music2luv
Summary: Hi The Is Music2Luv and this is Trauma Center Yaoi Fanfic Time! Main Couple: Derek and Adel, Others: Angie and Richard, Victor and Kasey


Music2luv: Hey All of You Trauma Center Fans Here is a new one coming up today. OOC Warnings

Secret Crushes and Plans

(POV-Derek)

8:30 p.m. Monday

"Why do you keep staring at me like that Adel?" I asked the African-American. Surprised he hesitated for a moment before saying:

"I wasn't staring at you Dr. Stiles" Adel said.

"Yes you were" I said.

"No I wasn't staring at you" Adel said matter of factly.

"Then what were you staring at?" I asked.

"I was staring at uh…." He said before leaving the room. I chuckled and followed him out.

"Come on why?" I asked catching up to him.

"That is private Dr. Stiles and I would like to keep it that way" Adel said before closing his room door.

I stood there for a few moments after before a big grin was placed on my face. I knew what was wrong with him. I decided to confront him tomorrow and tell him what I know after a good night's rest.

9:00 a.m. Tuesday

"Hey Adel I figured out something" I said to him as I saw him waiting by the door.

"And what may that be Dr. Stiles?" He asked me. I grinned.

"I figured out you have secret crush on someone" I said and saw his face go a little bit darker. I knew it!

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Adel said turning away.

"Yes you do and you know it... You just don't want me to find out whom" I said before my eyes widen and I stepped backed. Adel looked sheepishly at me for a moment before saying:

"I guessed you figured out whom, I'm sorry it just that…" I said:

"Is it Angie?" I asked he looked relieved before saying:

"No it's not Angie at all" He said.

"I'm glad you said that" I said and noticed a look of sadness washed over Adel's face before he said:

"You like her don't you" He said. I smiled a little.

"No she's like a sister to me actually she has a boyfriend named Richard" I said. He grinned.

"Oh…. So you still can't guess who though can you?" He asked.

"No not at all" I said. He smiled before saying:

"Great the less you know the better it is for me" He said and walked away. I saw Angie talking to Richard and walked over there and said:

"Excuse Me but can I talk to Angie for a moment?" I asked Richard he nodded and sat in a nearby chair as I walked her over to the front desk.

"Angie I think Adel may have a crush on someone here…. Do you know who she is?" I asked her. She giggled before looking back and forth and side to side before saying:

"Adel doesn't like girls" She said, my eyes widened.

"Wow…That's shocking" I said. She nodded.

"I think it's between Emilo, Victor, or…." She hesitated.

"Or who Angie" I asked.

"Or…. You" She said, my eyebrows rose at Victor but Me!

"M-Me why pick me Angie?" I asked.

"He seems to like you a lot actually you're my first choice" She said.

"I…." I didn't say more, and then I heard Angie say:

"Dr. Stiles has Adel been acting weird around you or Victor lately had he done anything" She asked.

"He was staring at me strangely yesterday" I said.

"Really strange how exactly?" She asked. I showed her, she grinned.

"I knew it!' She said excitably.

"What?" I asked.

"Dr. Stiles Adel likes you" She said quietly. I felt my face burn, and I turned away. I heard Angie giggle.

"You like him too don't you?" She asked.

"N-No I don't know what you're talking about" I said.

"I won't tell him I promise" She said.

"Fine alright… I can't really stop thinking about him at all it hard to concentrate like this" I said.

"Hey Adel come here!" I heard Angie call out to him. What is she doing?

"What?" He asked.

"You and Derek work too had take a break go hangout have fun don't come back until Monday" She said. My eyes widened.

"What am I suppose to do all week Angie?" I asked, she grinned.

"I've made reservations for the both of you to Angel beach, The Dr, Cruise and a trip to the Bahamas." She said. I literally felt my heart pound on my chest. A whole week with Adel, I wouldn't wish for anything more but I couldn't do this at all.

"I-I don't think that I can do that" I said. She grinned.

"Why can't you do this?" Angie asked.

"B-Because… What about the patients?" I asked.

"I'll take care of them with some help of course" She said smiling before telling Adel to go pack. He blinked and walked off slowly.

"Why are you doing this? I can't be around him for a week" I hissed as Angie. She just smiled.

"Sure you can and maybe you two will hook-up or something" She said. My face burned.

"It won't happen" I said walking away, but Angie stopped me and said:

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" She said chuckling as my face turned a very berry red color. I walked out to go pack.

Music2luv: If you like review if you don't then why bother reading the whole thing.


End file.
